The Defeted
by nikki23nishi
Summary: They never knew a war was brewing right under their noses, they never knew that if one person had their way, every Sohma would be long dead. Lucky for them there is the Okira.
1. Prolouge

_Okay here is the story i am working on and i hope you enjoy it!_

_There might be some OOC-ness for akito later on...but thats not for a while._

_Disclamer I DONT OWN ANYTHING not fruits basket, not even the computer that i use!_

_However, i own the Okira, and i hope you like the dysfunctional family my sick mind made up _

_Without further adue... the summary!**

* * *

** _

Have you ever felt you were completely alone? Well, no one is ever alone in anything, not even in having the Zodiac Curse...

There is a piece of the story about thecursemissing and when a group of people just as cursed as the Sohma's arrive,everyone is demanding answers that only the strangers can provide. They never knew a war was brewing under their noses and that if one person had it their way, every Sohma would be dead, lucky for them there is the Okira...

* * *

_Dear member of the Okira,_

_As you know, there was always a need for us to protect the ones who defeted us. We are to meet at the shrine in kyoto in a fortnights time at midnight. Miss this and you will be punished, we are calling on the defeted. It is time for us to protect the family, the enemy is incredibly strong, but if every one of us die but we save a member of the family our job is done. I will not sugar coat this for the younger ones, this is a war._

_Okira Maguri_

She looked at the letter she just wrote, a empty hollow emotion filled her heart, she knew it was her inpending death. She looked in the mirror and saw her pale skin, her golden eyes and her silver hair that was pulled up in the tight ponytail. She saw nothing amazing about herself but she knew that many lives were at risk if she didnt die, even kinata's. She studied her reflection harder and saw her lose karate outfit in its pale blue glory and sighed upon hearing footsteps that were small and light. Kinata.

In the mirror she saw the little girl of ten standing behind her with a packed suitcase, the child was thin and pale, like Maguri, only the child had a hair with the lightest blue tint and the eyes of an albino. "Sissy...are we going?" She looked at her little sisters face. It was sad to see her small pretty face streaked with tears, she knew her big sister was counting hours untill her death. She felt overwhelming love for her sister and felt a surge of pride that someday, she would lead the family. She sudenly realized what she was dying for...her family. Both sides, memebers and the defeted. She was dying for the idea that her sister would one day be measured equal to a member of the main house. She smiled and felt tears streak her face slowly but surely and dropped to her knees and pulled her sister to her chest and said "Kinata...im going to leave you soon..." she felt her sisters small chest freeze as her thoughts were verified. "But i will continue on my journey cause death is never the end...right?" She heard a whispered "Right" she smiled slightly "So... sis, were on a path walking, runing...crawling. Theres just a fork in the path, one road to death and one road to life...im to take the first one. But do you want to hear the good news?" She winced as a tiny fist grasped the fabric of her shirt "are you going to live?" a small hopefull voice asked "Your going to keep living here, but i will die. My body will die, but i swear to you our paths will reunite at the end, were both going to a better place, but i am not ment for where you are going..." Her sister was sobing now her breath ragged and heaving. "Why? whay cant you stay...is it because your a..." she knew the word that came next. "Yes, it is. The place your going has people like us, and you will live and fight, and fall in love, and kinata when you love him...let yourself love him, for me. I have to die for the one i was made for, or else he will die, it is punishment for my crime, the crime of the animal inside me. Love him like a brother, because he should have been one." Kinata let out a cry of angiush "Why? Why were you born a wolf! Why are we like this! Why do we have this fate...Who chose it? Its not fair... its not fair..." Maguri's eyes softened "i know...i know" They sat here untill tears stopped and she then asked kinata to help mail the letters.

When she was sealing the final envalop, her sister piped "Please sissy, tell me our story one last time, before...you go..."

"Long ago.." she began savoring the look on her sister face. "When god was chosing animals, he chose two animals who had to complete a task to be accepted into the zodiac. The mighty dragon was put againt the purest, quitest deer. The monkey against the sly fox, the snake against the squirrel, the rabit against the songbird. Panther against tiger, bear against boar...and the mouse against the wolf... Now the wolf was a great fighter and the others laughed thinking the mouse didnt have a chance. There was one rule in the challenge, wich was to reach the moutian top without killing eachother. The race was a close one and in a last desprate atempt to sacure honor for her kind the wolf tryed to snap up the mouse in her jaws...and in that moment was cursed to die in his place a hundred times. Next, was the challenge for the bear and boar, the were great friends and were playing fair to reach the moutain top...but a hunter saw the boar running and took aim with his bow. The bear saw this and jumped in the way of the arrow, sacrificing himself for his friend. The boar then dragged the huge, strong, kind bear to the top of the mountian to find that her friend was dead. She sobbed and God comferted her with a promise that she would be able to repay the bear someday. Then came the rabit and songbird their task was to climb to the top of the great tree of life, but the songbird quickly flew, she almost reached the top when she heard a cry so she turned arond to see the rabit crying still on the ground and it hit her that this wasnt a fair challenge since there was no way for the rabit to climb a tree so she gave up, letting the rabit win and the rabit promised her that he would repay her..."

"Are our cousins coming to fight the war to?"

"Yes...Maiku, Kamuri, Cari, Tsudai, and... Tsume will arrive when he is needed."

Her sister smilled "I will enjoy seeing them..." Maguri smilled and thought '_God kinata alone is worth dying for...i pray i can save more people before i die, i hope my death will not be in vein.'_ Kinata frowned as the clock struck eight. Maguri gave her warmest toothy smile and said "Ok, lets go now..."

* * *

_Dear member of the Okira,_

_As you know, there was always a need for us to protect the ones who defeted us. We are to meet at the shrine in kyoto in a fortnights time at midnight. Miss this and you will be punished, we are calling on the defeted. It is time for us to protect the family, the enemy is incredibly strong, but if every one of us die but we save a member of the family our job is done. I will not sugar coat this for the younger ones, this is a war._

_Okira Maguri_

She crumpled the letter in her hand. Her sharp nails scraped against the papaer. The girl had thick jet black hair and almost glowing green eyes. Her hair was in a braid the reached her waist. She cursed outloud and threw the note down, yelling for a girl named Tsudai. A thin girl entered the room. Her hair was a natural copper color and cut in a short choppy cut around her face, she had pale blue eyes. "What is it Maiku! Are you okay?". The girl named Maiku breathed deeply and said "The time has come for us to serve...lets pack." Tsudai frowned "You mean...the war has started?" The raven haired girl grew stony faced. "Yes." Tsudai's eyes teared "So...Maguri's going to-" she was cut off "Shut up! Maguri is the one who sent for us...dumb wolf walking right into her death..." Tsudai saw tears pouring uncontrolibly from Maiku's eyes. She knew the insult was ment half hearted, Maguri and Maiku had always been best friends and rivals, but at times it seemed they shared a soul. She knew that when Maiku cryed the best thing to do was leave, so she slowly turned around...

* * *

_Dear member of the Okira,_

_As you know, there was always a need for us to protect the ones who defeted us. We are to meet at the shrine in kyoto in a fortnights time at midnight. Miss this and you will be punished, we are calling on the defeted. It is time for us to protect the family, the enemy is incredibly strong, but if every one of us die but we save a member of the family our job is done. I will not sugar coat this for the younger ones, this is a war._

_Okira Maguri_

A brown haired girl ran excitedtly to the mail box with great speed. Walking out slowly behind her was a girl with short blonde hair and was incredbly thin, almost anorexic looking. The girl with brown hair had a atractive build and you could tell she had a bad-ass adittude. The blonde was timid and shy. The brown haired girl opened the single peice of mail and let out a sharp cry. The blonde dashed forwars and said "Cari...whats the matter?" The girl named Cari stood emotionless as she handed the letter to the blonde who read and her mouth fell open. Cari spoke "Kamuri... i... i cant believe this is happening..." "Neither can i..."

* * *

_Dear member of the Okira,_

_As you know, there was always a need for us to protect the ones who defeted us. We are to meet at the shrine in kyoto in a fortnights time at midnight. Miss this and you will be punished, we are calling on the defeted. It is time for us to protect the family, the enemy is incredibly strong, but if every one of us die but we save a member of the family our job is done. I will not sugar coat this for the younger ones, this is a war._

_Okira Maguri_

A teenage boy with wild deep rich chestnut hair crumpled the letter and frowned, thinking one thought as he felt the urge to roar rise in his chest. _'I have to protect her...'_

_

* * *

_

_Okay there was the background info, hope you liked it!_


	2. Bad dreams and breakins

_**Okay as always i dont own Fruits Basket just the OC's in this story, and im going to put this off until i get a review, please if you like it take 3 seconds to leave a review because i will write more if i get just one tincy-wincy review.**_

_

* * *

' Sparkling angel...i believe you are my savor in my time of need'_

It was a heavenly tiny voice singing softly. Suddenly a picture flashed before his eyes- there was a small light colored deer standing there, looking up at him with huge inocent...blue eyes. He was in darkness now, the vioce was still singing...

_'Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers The warning's so clear I see the angels I'll lead them to your door There is no escape now...No mercy no more'_  
Another image flashed before his eyes, a woman this time, she had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkiling eyes the color of the ocean, she was smiling up at him, he felt...happy, like he knew the girl.

_'No remorse because I still remember...The smile when you tore me apart'_

He wasnt himeslf, he could feel he wasnt in a human body, and he knew what that felt like. He saw the deer this time walking twords him with its head lowered, it had wounds on its back and was bleeding badly, he suddenly got so angry at it it felt as though rage replaced the blood in his viens, all he wanted to do was hurt it. "_I musnt...its so pure, it...its not me, this is not me!" _The deer looked up at him and whispered in a light femine voice "Doragon, uchitoru ware naraba temae beki" (Dragon, kill me if you must)

He winced as the body he was in reared back and attacked, he felt his claws ripping the soft flesh, he could smell the blood that covered him but the worst part was the sound of the deer's crying, it was a mix of a human sob and a death cry, it made his heart shatter.

_'The smile when you tore me apart'_

The tiny voice continued, it was a childs. the voice spoke, the singing gone, now the tone of a smile crept into the ominus voice '_Dont worry Hatori, no one stays dead forever, not even her!'_

Hatori shot up in his bed, he was sweating heavily and his beathing was ragged and sparse, he had dreamed it all...

"Hatori...can you hear me?" he looked up to see a blonde boy, with huge brown eyes and tears pouring out of them. "Yes momiji..." he said gorgily hoping the boy hadent awakened him over a nightmare agina "what is it?" he put his head in his hands, but momiji yelled then dove into a rushed story.

"Hatori! Akito was sleeping, then, then he j-justed screaming saying he was dying and then, t-then he went back to sleep, me and h-haru thought it was just a nightmare but, h-he started again and said somthing about tohru and then, h-h-he...hes not moving hatori we cant wake him but hes breathing!" Hatori felt as though a brick hit him in the face, he sprang up and was running with all speed twords Akito's room. He saw a white haired boy kneeling by the bed. "I think hes sleeping..." he said in a shocked daze. Hatori ran and droped to his knees and lifted Akito's sleeve to check his pulse.

It was strong, stronger than normal. He leaned back and sighed, he was going to live.

Hatori forgot his dream and began to absorb himself with Akito's health, "Momiji...Hatsuharu, go get Shigure...bring tohru and the others. we should all stay here for the night."

"Right" they said and were off. Usualy momiji would be the only one running, but this time they both had the feeling of being followed, being watched. This only made them run faster. As if to suit the feeling in momiji's stomach a gentle rain started lightly falling to earth.

A strange group of people walked the street lead by two figured with hoods drawn high, hideing their faces, one was tall and slender the other was much shorter and obviously a child and was holding the taller ones hand. Behing them were four girls, the shortest had hair that was a pale copper and cut short and jagged, it was sticking up in places and unruly. She was wearing a pale pink dress and big, thick black boots. She also a light blue jacket that had the coller poped up. The next was a girl with a cold look in her eyes, wich were a lime green that clashed with her jet black hair. Her bangs were slightly long and the rest of her hair was pulled back in a tight braid that reached her waist, only a few peices escaped the braid and were blowing in the wind. She was hearing a plain purple shirt and black pants. Next came a tough looking girl who was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and about ten black and iron necklaces her hair was brown and came just below her shoulders. Her eyes had that insane glint to them, like she had way to much energy than she could to use. The other seemed to not beling with group by apearence but was close and keeping up with them- it was obvious she was one of them. She was tall and painfully thin, her hair was a honey blonde and cut short, just above her shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved, tight brown shirt and blue jeans that were faded and fit with a perfect cut.

The tallest one stoped and put up a hand the others stoped and begun to look around, they saw a tall white haired boy runing with a shorter blonde haired boy out of a gate. the tallest let down her hood to reveal silver hair and golden eyes. "Tonight is the night, hes sick. Tsudai, Cari take Kinata and follow the boys to the house, wait untill they come back out and then show your selves to them, let them hug you if neccicary but i think Kinata's eyes will be proof enough for them." The copper haired girl and the one with the necklaces nodded and the other figure let her hood down to reveal pale, sky blue hair and pink eyes. "Maiku, Kamuri your coming with me if you dont object." The girl wih green eyes smilled and said "Maguri, im tempted to argue with you one last time before you go, but for Kamuri's sake i will just let you know my life will be cold and hollow with out you...you dumb mutt." The silver haired girl smilled and said "I love you too Maiku. Now...im sure that the gate is locked, so make a little bit of help will be called for...?" Maiku grinned and just then a teenage boy rounded the cornor Kamuri shook her head and laughed. He was black haired and normal as she called out to him the three girls turned around and began to chase after the boys. Just then a light rain started. Maiku yelled "Hey, you mind giving a girl a hug?" Apparently he objected but she embraced him. The boy scremed at the site and ran. "Well, am i that hiddeous?" Maikus vioce asked as Maguri picked up the purple shirt and black pants. "Not at all, but people dont run into things like us everyday you know..." a laugh was her response and a black blur climbed the fence in one leap and Maguri heard the lock click and it was pulled open slowly. They were in. "Now.." Maiku's voice came as her naked body rose, moonlight reflecting off her pale skin and black hair blowing in the wind. "My cloths?"

"Tohru...wake up...its ergent." The brown haired girl woke with a boy inches from her face. "Kyo? whats wrong?" The orange haired boy told her Haru and Momiji were down stairs. She ran down stairs to see Shigure with them, and no one was sitting, they were all waiting on her. "Oh im sorry to keep everyone waiting ill get dressed." When she reached her room quickly pulled out a yellow turttle neck and brown pants and was back down withing the minute. They began to walk out and tohru grabbed three umbrellas. They got out side and she prepared to open them when a girl came out in front of them, standing about five feet away and right in there path. "Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked from tonru's left side and yuki yelled "name yourself!" from her right. The girl looked...silly. She had hair the color of a penny and it was messy and chopy to top it. She was wearing a blue jacket, pink dress and black combat boots. "I am Okira Tsudai...you can call me Tsudai from now on." shigure sniffed the air and grinned "From now on...?" he asked and kyo yelled "Who the hell do you think you are? 'From now on?' what you act like your our new best friend or somthing!" Suddenly a another girl droped from a nearby tree, she had brown hair was dreesed in a skimpy black tank top, low-cut jeans and was wearing enough necklaces to weigh a ship down. "If you want to live, youll listen." "What is that a threat? I got news for you i can-" kyo was cut off by yuki "Shut up." he had a look in his eye much like shigure's. The girl in the dress steped forward and smilled "Well, i guess you can come out now Kinata." A blue haird girl steped out from beinh the tree the tree that Cari jumped from and looked straight at momiji. She had pink eyes with black pupils. "Im Tsudai, the fox, this is Kinata the bird, and thats Cari" Tohru smilled "I didnt know there was a year of the fox!" Yuki looked at her "that because there isnt, these people are lying!" Cari rolled her eyes and looked away. Tsudai began "Then how do you explain her eyes and hair?" Kyo shouted "Duh, hair dye and contacts!". Tsudai smilled and walkes up to Shigure and sniffed his neck shigure stiffins and Tsudai pulls herself closer "hey, your a dog arent you? well then cousin, give me a hug!" she opened her arms and hugged him, in a puff of smoke they were both gone and there was Shigure as a black dog and a red and white fox she looked up and said "Now do you believe us?"


	3. Of Meetings And Squirrels

Okay thanks to StorytellerMay who these two chapters are dedicated to!

I dont own anything that i didnt make!

Here we go!

* * *

They walked silently, making no sound what so ever. After all, they were three of the quitest animals on the planet. The shadows hid them well as the jumped from stone to stone in the garden, finaly landing on the porch that wrapped around the whole estate. Maguri sniffed the air, somthing was wrong, way wrong. She smelled many people and finaly hooked onto the scent she wanted- the scent of death. The smell of a dying person was a mix of soap, sweat and withering flowers she had always feared this scent but was now counting on finding it. The others followed intently, with total faith in Maguri's leadership...they had never once doubted it in all their lives. This made her feel honored, it delighted the wolf inside her and made her feel like she had a purpose. She had hand trained Maiku since thier first meeting, because she knew if the Trichamat ever decided to attack during this generation she would die, and if she died The Okira would need a leader, and Maguri thought Maiku could handle it well. She glanced over and saw the black hair, pale skin and green eyes of her cousin and knew everyone was in safe hands. A new scent overwhelmed her, a man. A sad man... she got wiff of sea water on him, and a sweet snake-like scent that was trademark of the dragon. She slowed down and time seemed to stop as she saw the shadow of a man kneeling through the window, this was him. This was the man her comrade had been born to please.

It used to bother her that they all had a purpose, many people in life strive to know their purpose, but once you know it takes a away three things people either love of hate about life- mystery, the posibilty of fate and worst of all, it almost deprived her of her hope. But never could anything take her hope and trust in her friends, not the curse, not her parents abandoning them...not even death itself. She had always been the one to kiss the boo-boos, go talk to Maiku's teachers about her attitude and help them as only a mother could, but she wasnt a mother, she was most like a lovley sister you never got angry at, like the best friend you know would die for you. She was still only twenty, but she knew every inch of her friends souls inside and out. She could tell by the scent of this man, that he wouldnt hurt any of them.

She was brought back to earth by a nudge from Kamuri. Maguri gently placedher hand on the door and slid it open to reveal a man siting on his keens preparing a shot for an ocupant of a grand bed. "Were here to help." Maguri said in her usual gravely voice.

* * *

There was comotion everywhere everyone was yelling. Tohru felt so confused. Tsudai and the other girl, Cari, were aruging with Yuki and Kyo. Cari was picking a fight, Tsudai frowned and put her head in her hands.

"You wanna piece of me? Huh, do ya kitty?"

"Oh bring it on you...you i dont even know what the hell you are anyway!"

"Im somthing that can kick your ass is what i am!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were inches away and Cari drew back to hit him when Haru grabed her from behind, she disapeared.

They lookedin her cloths and there was a small brown fluff of fur... Kyo busted out laughing "Your a freaking Squirrel!" He was laughing so hard he had tears pouring down his face. Tsudai shook her head "You shouldnt have done that..." Kyo looked at her and said "Why not, whats she gonna do? Bit me?" Next thing you knew a brown fluff was on Kyo's face and biting and scratching like crazy Kyo screamed "GET IT OFF!" Everyone stood still, Tsudai clenched her fists and Kinata looked angrey too. Just then Momiji dashed forward and tryed to pry the crazed squirrel off Kyo's face and it turned and bit him, blood instantly came rushing out of his hand. Tsudai put a hand over her mouth as thought this was a crime and in a flash Kinata walked up to the insane squirrel and drew back slapping it so hard it flew off Kyos face. She walked over and picked it up, it looked up at her and she frowned "Get control of yourself before i have to hurt you..." She tossed it down gingerly and jogged over to Momiji. "Are you okay? Im so sorry she isnt right in the head somtimes... here let me see it." Momiji put out his hand and she tore a piece of her white shirt off and tied it around his hand, not aware that everyone was staring at them. "Thanks alot but i think you should apoligize to her, she didnt mean to, it was an acident..." The blue haired girl turned her head to the side. "She hurt you..." Momiji turned his head to the side in a kind motion "Im okay, besides she didnt mean to." Her albino eyes met his chocolate ones, and she felt her heart hit her stomach.

"If you want me to i will, but it made me mad that she hurt you." Momiji smiled "Im okay, besides shes your family, im not." Kinata smilled back and put a hand on his head like the others always did to her "But i was made to protect _you_." He looked confused so she turned and walked over to the squirrel who was still laying on the ground. "I'm sorry Cari, but dont hurt him again." Just then she changed back. She was tan unlike than the rest of them, and was thin. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all turned around but Haru cover momiji's eyes, not bothering to cover his own. Cari had a scrath on her cheek but she smilled and said "I'm the one whos sorry, i shouldnt have exploded like that, but im proud of you, it took alot of guts to hit me like that, your just like your sis." then she embraced Kinata and got dressed.

Shigure turned around and said "Now that thats over with...why are you here?" Tsudai was clearly the leader of the trio, so she began speaking as the others cricled her. The rain was still lightly coming down. "As you know the Sohma's are an ancient family, but long ago there was a diferent way of doing things. A group of religous fanatics found out about the curse, and they told the emporer, who desired to have the Sohma's exterminated because he feared them. And-" she was cut off by Kyo

"Yeah yeah thats why we must never tell the secret blah, blah, blah ive heard this before!" Tsudai grinned "Then you know who the Trichamat are?" "No..." was his reply.

"They were the emporers mathmaticians, he used them for calculating taxes, you know boring stuff, but they also were assains. They were dispatched to kill the Sohma's but were defeted by the head of the family who absorbed all the curses of each family memeber in order to kill the leader of the Trichamat." Tohru put her finger to her lip and said "I think we studied the Trichamat in school, it was a hoax..." Tsudai laughed "Oh its no hoax, youll meet them soon enough, and i bet you didnt notice If you scramble the letters in Trichamat..."

* * *

"You get Arithmatic." Hatori looked stony faced. "That doesnt prove a thing." Maguri's face tightined. This man was going to be hard to convince. "I am not out to prove anything, that will come in time, right now i am telling a story... After he absorbed the curses he found out it could never be undone, and that it would be passed down from generation to generation. Now, he was faced with the problem of there being so many Sohma's, so he split them up a head family, the members who are represented on the calender, and the branch family, the ones who arent represented. He used the ones who werent represented, us, as guards but over time, we were used as servents. One day, a member of the defeted was raped, and our forefathers decided to leave that night,making a deal with the head of the family. Only one member stayed, the cat. We left to a small village, under the conditon if we ever heard of the Trichamat rising again, we would come back to protect the head family. I am here to protect who i fought, the people we fought for God, we call them the people we were "made" to protect." Hatori frowned, leaning against the wall. "If so, what are you?" Maguri looked up. "Im the wolf." "And your companions?" "Im Maiku, the panther." He looked to the girl who was just a shadow behind the screen door, she steped in and he couldnt believe his eyes, it was her, the girl from his dream, oceanic eyes and blonde hair... "Im Kamuri, the deer." He looked at her with a blank expression. "Get out. All of you, leave." Hatori blurted out. "Fine, we will be back, there are more of us..." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear "Memories are there for a reason, and so is she." With that she turned to walk off. A weak raspy wisper filled the air "Wait... there not lying...let them...stay..." Akito was sitting up in his bed.

Maiku's body tensed. This was him. The desendent of the man who raped her great, great, great (you get the point?) grandmother. Akito went to stand and fell in a pile on the floor, Hatori reached out to him but there was already someone by his side. The Panther. "Maguri! His pulse is way to fast...cold sweats, oh yeah hes fading. We cant let him, Maguri im going to have to do it!" Maiku ripped Akito shirt open and placed a hand on his chest. Maguri pushed her out of the way with a dark look in her eyes. "No it will kill you, your not the head of the Okira, i am. Its my place." Maiku lookes at her "No...this isnt how it goes, you for the rat. Let me do this, its my job!" "Exactly...the cat has no one to protect, so i will leave the rat i his charge, but trust me, the head of the family will need you more than you can know. Besides, i will die tomarow anyway. Just let me do this, and fight by my side in the last battle i will see." Maiku's eyes teared and she released her grip on Maguri who put both hands on Akito's chest and began chanting they waited with their hearts in their throats. A huge flash of light filled the room it was all the colors one could imagine, glorius and terible at the same time. A dogs yelp was heard, followed by a howl and a whine. There stood a glorius silver wolf, panting hard, it fell on its side. Breathing fast as it changed back into Maugri. Akito stood with a dumfounded look in his eyes. Had this woman just died for him? _'No, shes not dead' _he thought to himself upon hearing her breathing.

Maguri's fist crumpled not so much out of pain, but shock. She had been expecting it to feel like a sickness, like a cold or maybe the flu, but this was almost unbearable, it was a _presence_. Like there was a whole different person thrust into her body. She slowly pulled herself to where she was standing and said "Where are the others.?"

Just as these words escaped her lips, a crash was heard. Followed by a shrill scream that was clearly Momiji's. Boom! the sound of wood splintering, then another boom, and Maguri looked at the others as a umfimilar vioce cried "All you demons come out and fight! Were sending you back to hell, you worthless abominations!" A gun fireing was heard, then more screams. Maiku and Kamuri stood and Kamuri uttered three words "It has begun..."


	4. The Begining Of Her End

**_Okay two chapers in one day woohoo!_**

**_O yea this one is violent...you have been warned!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Disclamer Nothing is mine that belongs to someome else!_**

* * *

They walked in a cluster up to the house, Cari tilted her head for Shigure to go ahead as he led the nine of them inside, Shigure, Cari, Haru, and Yuki were in front while Tsudai walked beside Kyo and Tohru, Momiji and Kinata bringing up the rear. Before any of them knew what was happening, a hand grapped Momiji, he mannaged to scream. The figure was a women clad in black with blood red hair. Behind her, there were five men with guns, five turned to ten, ten to twenty, they wasted no time surrounding teens.

"Well...hes young, peh, i can smell the sin on him- kill him first." The woman said calmly.

Suddenly, Kinata ran forward and in a flash wasstanding at the womans side. She looked up with her red eyes and said "Let him go. Now."

The woman grinned, she had a round face and green eyes, she would have been pretty if so much hate hadent radeated off of her. "Now, why should i do that? I have him right where i want him... Jones, grab her." One of the men stepped out and put hands on her shoulders tightly. They were in black almost S.W.A.T team looking uniforms, he took his helmet off to reveal a rugged face and the word "LAW" tatooed on his left cheeck. Kinata looked at him and her face twisted into a pained concrentrated expression she then spoke in a erily monotone voice "Do you like birds Mr. Jones?" He just looked at her and spit on the ground. She frowned "I like birds... but, they hate you. They want to hurt you...and SO DO I !" just then a flock of black birds swooped down pecking the mans face, he screamed and threw somthing int he air- a granade. it exploded laodly. Dead birds dropped down, but more came, it was a swarm of them, the man screamed as they swooped down, blood was pouring from his face, then they turned on the woman and she too screamed. As the birds cleared, the teens were no where to be seen, they had hidden. "All you demons come out and fight! Were sending you back to hell, you worthless abominations!" The woman yelled with a crazed expression but not a scratch on her. Jones however, was bleeding, paritcularly from his left eye.

He let out a cry of rage and began firing his gun at the bushes. The woman walked up behind him and hit him in the neck, back and turned him aroung and used her fingers to hit seemingly random places on his chest- he fell over. She had knocked him out.

* * *

"Shit, pressure pionts..." Tsudai said slowly. They were on the roof of the main house, Kinata's Alfred-Hitchock-Style attack had given them enough time to get everone up here. Kinata was sweet and gental, but whatever Maguri had that made her such a good fighter- Kinata had it too. Only Maguri could completely shut off her consense to kill and do whatever it takes, how many ten year old girls can watch and smile as a full grown man gets his eyes pecked out and laugh? Only a Okira. Only Kinata. Tsudai sniffed the air and smelt two things- blood and a very angery wolf. She looked at Cari and nodded, Cari began to shed her necklaces and Tsudai took her jacket and boots off. Seeing this Kinata breethed in and out slowly.

You see they each had a talent- Tsudai was double jointed and could do olympic worthy gymnastics, which she used as matix style attacks. Cari was inhumanly fast, it almost looked like she could teleport, so to make it less noticable, she wore thrirty pounds of iron around her neck in the form of necklaces. Kinata could conntrol birds and make them do things- like attack. She also didnt fall like normal- she fell very slow, almost like floating. Maguri however- was fast not as fast as Cari but she bit, and scrathed and snapped necks.Headbutting and breaking bones with punches. Maiku was just as deadly, only Maiku has razor sharp five inch long nails, wich she used in grusome ways. Kamuri was more of the ninja star type, she used knives and ninja star looking things from a distance after all, the dear was the best camaflaouged out of them.

Suddenly and silver hair girl ran out in front and growled three times- the signal to surround the enemy. Tsudai went fifteen steps to the right, Cari to the rear, Maiku managed to work her way unseen to the left while Kinata and Kamuri stayed in front. The classic formation, they had practiced it a hundred times.

Maguri slowly walked up to the red head, she felt the wolf in her rising to the surface, the presence she absorbed from Akito seemed to make it harder for the beast in her to come out. "Demons? I see no demons here. Just a family." She said slowly. The red head looked up and smiled "Ah, so...those fangs and just natural... i think not. I was told since the day i was born...i was to kill the wolf. If i come back without you...im dead. Im Ruby...its you or me baby." The woman removed her trench coat to show a black one piece suit. She spread her feet apart and braced her self. Tsudai had to warn her about not letting Ruby touch her, with one hit Maguri could be perilized! She look paniced at Kinata who noded and bgan to work her way over, they were going to switch. She held her breath as she ran out, Maguri looked her she stopped behind her cousin and whispered "Pressure points" then kept running.

* * *

Cari watched in horror, what had her cousin just done? She ruined it! now ther was no element of surprise, they sould just shoot the bushes and eveyone would die. Cari took a deep breath and dove in right beside the men she began weaving in and our of men, hitting, punching. They had only seen four of them, if Cari could make it look like fifteen, theyd have and advantage. She thought "faster, faster, faster, quick, quick as light, they can see me, they cant touch me, fast, faster!" Just then- she saw Maiku weave past her nimbily, slicing a throat with her "claws" on the way, she moved again and a throwing knife stuck in a mans leg, she weaved faster, faster, she was confusing them! Maiku and Kamuri saw the oppertunity and were killing off the strongest ones! Soon guns started going off, they were mowing eachother down trying to hit her! She doged the bullets with ease- it was like playing dogeball against 3rd graders- a piece of cake. She could she Maikus eyes in the dark, she was working her way around the outside slicing men up left and right. Tsudai was working the edge, tapping mens shoulders every now and then she would snap a neck. Then, the birds came back, adding more confusion for the men. Cari smiled, who knew killing for a good cause could be so...exciting.

* * *

Akito looked out of his window, she saw blood, men, bodies, he heard screams. But nothing captivated him like the sivler haired girl, she was pacing around the red head like a wild animal. The red head lunged, earning a kick in the face, it was a roundhouse kick that caused the moon haired girl to spin in the air. The red head spit blood and said "Good one." The shorter girl smiled a toothy grin "Oh, you havent seen shit yet!" she lunged in and went to punch, the taller one dodged and went to hit her, only two fingers were out- her hand wasnt in a fist. The shorter leaned back matrix style and did a hand stand kicking the woman in the face, spun around on one had and landed gracefully on her feet. "Im Maguri- Wolf of the Wind." The woman smilled "Im Ruby...your killer. Nice to meet you bitch!" Maguri jumped in the air- inhimanly high and landed on Rubys shoulders, and scratched up her face leaving three very deep lines, blood gushed out like mad. Akito winced as a river poured out. Maguri quickly jumped off and landed as graceful as a dancer in front of her. "MY FACE!" Ruby screamed. Maguri laughed "Yeah..personaly...i think its improvment, you know, gives more class, more..." She paused and tilted her head and gigled "Pizazz. Thats it! Charm, Carisma...oh and it made you shut you mouth you dirty murderer!"

* * *

Yuki watched, these girls... they were killing men left and right. The two fighting in front made him wasnt to cheer the shorter one on, but he cringed at the pain the woman must be in. He saw Kyo put and arm around Tohru, who was crying. Momiji was hiding his face in Harus shirt. Haru looked at him stony faced. Kyo was to his right, Haru to his left, where was Shigure? He leaned up and looked behinf him, almost slipping on the large red shingles of the roof. Behind him Shigure sat with a blank look on his face. Yuki looked around at the large estate, no lights were on. Except for the long over shooting which sounded like firecraskers, they were silent killers. Who would have thought this could happen? Just an hour ago, they were seting eating dinner and joking. The scene in front of him was summed up in two words- battle field. He looked down still watching intently, Maguri was so much stronger than the woman, it was a joke. She was toying with her, torturing her. He looked down in time to see a purplish black head walk out of the house...Akito.

* * *

I took deep breath as i came out, the last of the soliders were killed. "Stop this, right now!" i yelled. Ruby looked up and smilled "Well well well, what do we have here..." The girl, Maiku? Was that her name? Apeared by my side side. She put a hand on my shoulder. Ruby walked up and got a foot away from me, she was still bleeding and had a insane glint in her eyes. I looked her in the eyes, she was out to kill My family. Suddenly, the dark haired girl got between me and Ruby and said "If you touch him- i will gut you...and then, right when you start to beg for the end... ill bite your throat out...and make you hold it." I noticed she had really long nails, they had blood dripping off them. Ruby drew back, she was doing that two finger thing again. I didnt even she what happen next, Maguri was on top of her, biting her hand- no bit a chunk OUT OF her hand. "Akito...run." She wispered, i was froze. The girl with the bloody hands grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Next thing i knew- i heard a dog yelp. There was Ruby with a finger on Maguri's forhead and a another one on her stomach somewhere. She took her hands off but Maguri just stood there...what happened? "Akito..." I lookes to see the bloody girl, she hugged me. There was a panther, a BIG jat black cat the size of a tiger. She dove past me and landed between Ruby and Maguri. She roared loudly and Ruby looked horrified, backing up several steps. She looked behind her to see her troops dead. She turned and ran off. That easy, she just ran.

The blonde one, with blue eyes ran up and felt Maguirs pulse, then looked at her "Shes been peralized... get her inside quick!"

Everything just blurred together, the last thing i remeber was hiting the ground- i was out cold.

* * *

Thnx plz review!


End file.
